Esquizofrenia
by Miku-Ruder-Girl
Summary: :AU: Porque él estaba mal de la cabeza... sin embargo ella siempre se queda.. :AU:


**Konnichiwa:D _[Inner_: _Holo_ _*agitando_ _mano*__]_**- **Tengo un ratito libre a si que les dejo este Drabble GaaHina *¬* últimamente me inspiran bastante owó _[Inner: PD: Universo alterno nwn] _**

**Esquizofrenia.**

.

.

.

.

El niño pequeño se empujó en los columpios oxidados lentamente, mirando hacia abajo la tierra bajo sus pies. Él se sentía solo, pero nadie quería jugar con él, le dijeron que estaba loco, ¿loco? él no lo sabía realmente. En un momento veía algo y al siguiente ya no estaba. Pero… no _siempre_ sucedía.

Luego estaba esa voz baja y amenazante en su mente. Se llamaba a sí mismo "Shukaku". Le gustaba decir que estaba completamente sano, que él sólo tenía que matar a todos para ser aceptado. Pero el muchacho no quería hacer eso. A pesar de que su hermano mayor y su hermana tenían miedo de él, como todo el pueblo lo tenia, él todavía les quería. Se le dijo que las voces y las ilusiones se desvanecían con el tiempo, pero nunca sucedió. Estaban _todavía_ allí, negándose a salir. A continuación, comenzó a no saber cuál era la ilusión y lo que era la realidad. Nadie siquiera trató de ir cerca de él... sólo había una excepción.

Dejó de dar patadas con sus pequeños pies en la tierra para ver una pequeña bola azul rodando hacia él, la cual fue detenida al por chocar con su pie.

Él parpadeó, con sus ojos de color aguamarina y miró fijamente la pelota durante unos segundos.

-Oye, ¿puedes pasar la pelota?

Levantó la cabeza un poco, mirando a través de sus cabellos rojos. Se señaló a sí mismo con timidez, sin saber, como si estuvieran hablando con él.

El otro chico (de la misma estatura de él, con el pelo de punta rubio, ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas) sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto me refiero a ti, ¿quién más está aquí?

El pelirrojo se levantó del columpio y tomó la pelota con sus pálidas manos antes de lanzarla a las del otro chico.

Él la atrapó y lo miró pensativo.

-Hm, lanzas como una niña.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se encendieron de un color rosa, fue la vergüenza. Bueno, ¿qué se podía decir? ¡Nunca ha jugado con nadie!

-Ven a jugar conmigo, te voy a enseñar cómo lanzar una pelota como un verdadero hombre! ¡De veras!- El rubio le dio una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba.

Los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Ha oído bien...?

Sintió que algo golpeó en el pecho y miró hacia abajo para encontrar la bola azul. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con el otro chico sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vamos, vamos a jugar a este juego. Es muy fácil, solo tienes que...

Los labios pálidos del pelirrojo se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa, recogió el balón de nuevo y escuchó la confusa explicación y apenas comprensible del niño, en realidad no se preocupaba por lo que estaba diciendo, después de todo estaba feliz de haber hecho un amigo.

Algunos minutos pasaron, y el niño pelirrojo estaba cansado y jadeando mucho. Él rubio se río de él e hizo un comentario sobre lo débil que sería si se daba por vencido. Él pelirrojo iba a responder, pero oyó que alguien llamaba su nombre.

-¡Gaara!

Miró hacia el lado y vio a una muchacha con el pelo corto, azulado y unos grandes ojos perlados corriendo alegremente hacia él. Ella se detuvo frente a él y jadeó un poco.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- Ella frunció los labios, mirando juguetonamente hacia él.

Gaara sonrió ampliamente y miró hacia atrás, abriendo la boca para poder responder, pero no le salían las palabras, cuando no vio ni rastro del muchacho rubio o el balón. Sintió un pinchazo familiar en los ojos y bajó la mirada para que no lo viera llorar.

Sus ojos perlados se suavizaron por completo, ella comprendía la situación. Tomó su mano y la apretó. Ellos siempre hacían eso. Cada vez que este tipo de situaciones pasaban, le tomaba la mano y trataba de hacer que se olvidara. Él se sentía mal, sin embargo, con el sus manos tomadas con tanta fuerza, no necesitaba jugar con sus otros amigos después de todo, pero era como si cuando lo soltara ella todo desaparecería.

Su nombre era Hinata, y ella era la única que se quedó con él. Ella era la única persona que lo entendía, la única que podía callar la voz del Shukaku, la única que podía hacer todas las ilusiones desaparecieran...

Él sufría de esquizofrenia, estaba enfermo de la cabeza... y sin embargo ella se queda...

Gaara sólo podía rezar para que Hinata no fuera otra ilusión.

**¿Reviews? _[Inner: Palos *-*(?] _- Cada review es un "me gusta" al GaaHina - _[Inner: además dejarlos es bueno para la salud ewe'] - Sayo! :D_**


End file.
